


Come and get your love

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: This time I wrote a lot...after the photos of Richard at the opening party of a restaurant and the snapchat which defined him a dancing demon I can't avoid to write something on this...I write smoothly and in the end I put in it a lot of stuff and some song as well so I leave here a track list.The one which give the title first.Come and get your love - RedboneStayin' Alive - Bee GeesFreebird - Lynyrd SkynyrdLullaby of birdland - Sarah VaughanCleo's Mood - Jr. WalkerIdeally this work is placed before my previous work "Nothing else matters" and after " the burma special affair" I know my OC are always named in the same way, but in fact she's the same of this two works.As always thanks for reading and sorry for eventual grammar mistakes.





	Come and get your love

I lean against the wall, my foot tap the floor following the rhythm of the music which fill the local, a non alcoholic cocktail in my hand, I take a sip and a disappointed expression appear on my face, it's too much sweet, wrong choice.

I lift my eyes from the drink, in the dancing crowd I can see Richard, clearly having fun, with his Swiss army knee perfectly working. Our eyes meet and he wave at me smiling, I see his lips move but I can't ear nothing, from is gestures I suppose is inviting me to dance. I shake my head and smile back, I'm not a dancing person, I like dance but when I'm at home or in my workshop, alone, or with Richard, in public I'm too shy for it, or at least I'm too shy for do it when I'm sober like now.

We are here at this opening party, of a new Italian restaurant in London, the food was absolutely delicious and then the dj set started. I had only a pair of glass of wine, because I'm the one who have to drive us home, sadly we can't simply call a taxi and sleep in the London flat, cause tomorrow morning, despite the fact it's Sunday, I have to open my workshop and finish to customize a bike I have to consign Monday, so no more alcohol for me tonight. 

I start feel a bit uncomfortable, this kind of party are not my cup of tea, I'd rather prefer a night to the pub or simply chill on the sofà watching a good movie whit a beer, but sometimes we have to join these kind of events and in the end despite all I always have fun. Tonight is quite different, maybe is my dress, is too short and showy for me, but when I saw it in the Vivienne Westwood shop few weeks ago, I had a moment of weakness and I bought it. I didn't even wanted wear it tonight, I was ready to go out with tight trousers and a satin top when Richard got close to me with a smirk, I thought he wanted complain for the top, but instead of it, he asked why I didn't wear this dress, he love it, and at my protests on the fact I was yet ready to go for change outfit, he got closer and kissed me and then offered his help to take my clothes off. I happily surrendered at his suggestions when he started unbutton my trousers and slipped an hand in my panties. 

I start be a bit jealous too...There's a lot of girls around Richard and I can't blame them, he's so handsome, in his own unconventional way, big brown eyes, dark thick hair and his perfect smile framed by the goatee beard I love so much. Since he left the bbc he decided to grow it out, like end of an era, new look, and after all this time I know him, I'm still truly amazed by the fact he can't grow a full one. The blazer he wear tonight is tight enough to show off the shape of his back and waist, after the crash he gained some pound but it fits him very well, we met working on Top Gear and in these years he aged so good, I'm not surprise he have so much fangirls. I cheer myself with the though at the end he will come home with me, I'm the lucky one after all.

The wine he drunk is working good, if beer made him chatty and playful, or Gin turn him in a reflexive and awkward speaking mood, wine totally release his brakes, with the good dose of wine his inhibitions disappear, without drink he will never dance in the middle of the crowd like he's doing now. Richard look in my direction and start dance pointing at me, I crack in a laugh and when the music change and the notes of Staying Alive begin and he show off a John Travolta's style ballet I almost choke sipping my drink. In my attempt to not die I lost he's sight, and my eyes run on the dancing crowd to find him. Another song end and a familiar tune start, I see Richard jump off by the dj station and move on my direction.

Since we saw The guardians of the galaxy's movie I totally fall in love with the soundtrack, a song in particular, Come and get your love by the Redbone, it was stuck in my mind for months, is actually one of the songs I can't avoid to move on even if I'm in the middle of the road and Richard is coming toward me dancing and moving his lips pretending to sing it... 

» Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head  
Hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh  
Hell (hell) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it  
Hell, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine. «

I don't know if laugh or will die for the embarrass, he take my hand and I join him giggling, after a while my shyness is gone and I really start enjoy the situation, we laugh and dance, I don't care if people are laughing at us I feel like when we play and be silly at home in our own particular way, the song end and we keep dance, I feel so good. I'm a positive person usually, but not really social, Richard always take the best out of me, his enthusiasm and playfulness are contagious, we are not only lover, we are playmates. 

After a while the music mood change, it's the moment for some ballads, we re catch breath and Richard take me in his arms. The music is less louder and he talk in my ear.

R: It wasn't so funny without you...

Bang. Straight to my poor heart, I know is probably the wine who speak but I can't avoid to blush. I try to joke anyway

B: Easy John Travolta...you hooked up quite a lot of girls tonight, they aren't not enough to you?

Richard giggle, an embarrassed smile on his face.

R: Oh well...don't tell it to my wife...or she will kill me...

We both laugh and move slowly following the music, Richard hands on my hips guide me, he look at me straight in the eyes with a sweet smile, our lips almost touch, the music change again and we look surprised at each other's, our songs is playing, Richard raise an eyebrow and tell me:

R: This is not a coincidence...

I look at him with a skeptic smirk

B: yeah...sure...as you wish

We giggle and keep dance on the notes of "Freebird" by the Lynyrd Skynyrd, this song was the soundtrack of our reconciliation after our first serious argument, which bond us even more. My hands play with the collar of his shirt, Richard wrap me in his arms, his fingers slowly graze my back, our lips touch lightly and I bless the fact I'm sober, cause is hard enough to me stay in control of the situation. The music, the close contact with is warm body, his lips which tug mine sweetly, are too much to handle, I feel my cheeks burn, a familiar heat in my guts, it's so pleasant, the song go on and the rhythm become faster, our kiss deepen following it, at least I have the will to slow down and break it. Richard moan in disappoint, I let my hand run through his hair and suggest to come back home.

We say our goodbyes and walk out towards the car, Richard put an arm around my shoulders, he's clearly tired, his knee hurt as well, he pull off a grimace of pain at every step, finally we arrive at the car and he relax on the passenger seat stretching his leg.

R: Oh God....I'm completely done...

I smile looking at him, he's so cute, this night was perfect and now the comfort of our home are waiting for us. 

I turn the keys and the car won't start, obviously all was going to smoothly to be true. Richard mutter something about the fact I hadn't had to use the Stratos because is an unreliable car and try to get up, I push him down on the seat.

B: What's my job?  
R: Mechanic...but..  
B: But nothing...take a nap I'll fix it.

I get out, and check under the bonnet, a wire is disconnect, thankfully nothing serious, we are ready to go.

Richard is fall asleep, I turn the engine on and we are on the road, is a long journey until home, I turn the cassette player and low the volume to not disturb he's sleep. At this hour of the night, drive is a pleasure, when you arrive in the outskirts of the city and take the motorway, no jam, only the long line of tarmac and noting more, the engine roar, change gear is a delightful sensation in this car, I'm enjoying the journey despite the tiredness, Richard snore lightly the miles run under the wheels. The tape keep playing, is a mix of jazz tracks, I found it in the car when I bought it and I liked it from the beginning. Richard groan and rub his eyes, and I realize I was singing along the music.

R: Where we are?  
B: Almost home...sorry I wake you...  
R: Nah keep sing I love listen to you...

I go on on the notes of "Lullaby of birdland" , Richard stretch on the seat and put his and above mine on the lever.

After half an hour we finally arrive, as I open the gate the dogs give us a warm welcome, I park the car in the garage and Richard stop me before I get out. He bend over me to kiss me, his hand move on my thigh, up and down, slipping further under my dress as the kiss deepen, we both moan, I grab his shirt as his fingers graze my panties and try to stop him gently, not because he's probably still half drunk, but to suggest him to go upstairs in the comfort of our bedroom. Richard speak, his voice low and hoarse, his hand move aside my panties to have full access to me.

R: You told me, you never did it in a car...

To be drunk his memory work really good, for remember that. I moan louder when his fingers slip inside me and start push hard and slow, my body burn of desire, I grab his wrist, I want more.

B: Rich...please... 

He know what I mean, I call him in this way only when we make love, we worked together for long time and I'm so used to call him Richard or Hammo I'll still do it, except in this situations. He free his hand from my catch whit an harsh movement and hush me with his mouth, I love when he take the lead in this way, his tongue in my mouth follow the pace of his hand, until I come. 

Richard lean back on the seat, his hips forward on the edge of it, a cheeky smile as he talk

R: Come on and get your love now

I giggle, get quickly rid of my panties and turn the music on, the notes of "Cleo's mood" fill the car. I take place on his lap lifting my dress, the bulge in his jeans rub against my bare skin, I kiss him while I open his shirt a bit more and then I move my attention on his trousers, Richard stop me, his lips tease mine, his hand unbutton the collar of my dress, he struggle to open the line of little buttons on the front of it and I try to help.

R: It's all the bloody night I imagine to take this damn dress off of you...

At least he manage it, kissing step by step the skin he discover and I help him to pull it off. My bra is soon throw away, Richard push me gently backwards to have a more comfortable position to let his lips take care of my breast. The warmth of his mouth is so pleasant in the crispy cold air in the car, to give me goosebumps, my hands mess his hair and after a while I drag his head up to kiss him. I push Richard against the seat.

B: Let me take care of you now...

I open his trouser, as I start touch it Richard moan, his breath accelerate, see him so excited turn me on even more, he bite his lower lip arching his back, I move fatser, his hand close around my wrist.

R: Easy babe...

I can't wait anymore, whit a smooth move I get "my love" we both moan of relief, Richard cup my face and we kiss and move slowly, murmuring in pleasure, rocking on the seat of the car, without hurry, our lips play, our hands stroke each other's hair, the song is ended a while ago and we finally reach the climax shaking, both short of breath.

B: Still drunk?  
R: It's almost gone...  
B: And the knee?  
R: Still hurt a bit...

I dress up and help Richard to get off of the car and go upstairs, we fall asleep as we hit the bed.

The alarm wake me up, it's late in the morning, I get up, Richard is still asleep, I leave a kiss on his forehead and then I almost fall down hitting his suitcase, I had completely forgot this evening he have to go abroad for film with Jeremy and James. I go in the kitchen and prepare coffee, will be a long day, I have to go at my workshop and then bring Richard to the airport, but first of all coffee and my morning cigarette. I open the daily mail website, sure they wrote some about last night opening, as usual there's some gossip and some Richard's photos, one or two really gorgeous and obviously their friendly reminder about the crash, I'm getting bored of this crap, but before close the page, my eyes spot a snapchat screenshot, I almost spit my coffee, I have to read it twice. "...Richard Hammond is a dancing demon"...I laugh so hard my chest hurt, meanwhile Richard is arrived in the kitchen, he look at me, scratching his head, an eyebrow raised in a questioning way.

R: yeah...Morning...are you go mental?

I try to babble something but instead of talk I laugh even louder, the words dancing demon bounce in my head, the images of Richard dancing last night run like a movie in my mind and I hide my face in my arms on the table. I hear Richard get close and I hand the phone in his direction.

R: Oh God....for fuck's sake....

I keep laugh hysterically, I can just imagine Richard's face, in the end he join me laughing as well. When we finally manage to stop, Richard hug me from behind and with a tiny hopeful voice tell me:

R: There's a little chance Jeremy and James hadn't see this?

I shake my head and stretch an arm to mess his hair, trying to not burst in a laugh again. I'm afraid his journey with the crew will be a nightmare, but we had a wonderful night and I'm not sorry at all.


End file.
